The Lives I Ruin
by ViridianLight
Summary: "He's horrible, he wrecks, he's cursed, he ruins. No one would ever love him." Lovino has heard these whispers his entire life. He knows that he is the worse one, the lesser one, the least loved and is constantly reminded of that by everyone around him. So why would he deserve to love and be loved by someone as amazing and blessed as Antonio? Lovino would ruin his life too. WWH AU
1. Rovinare

**Sorry, re-upload and fixed some things.**

* * *

_I ruin I ruin I ruin, _Lovino thought as he pushed the razor deeper into his scarred and bloody arm. His name was Lovino, from _rovino _which was from _rovinare,_"to wreck or collapse", to ruin. He was to be hated for his entire life. His grandfather reminded him of that every single day. Of course, it would also help if his grandfather didn't own several fucking strip clubs where everyone was beautiful and perfect, on the outside at least. Then again, Lovino was just as bad as them, inside, and especially out.

He avoided mirrors whenever possible. He had dark brownish auburn hair that hung limply with a wild curl dangling to the side. His dull hazel eyes were dark and unwelcoming. His little brother on the other hand, had golden, honey brown hair and warm, innocent eyes. He had an easy, friendly smile and a forever light and happy demeanor. Even his name, Feliciano from "_felice" _meant "happy one". Lovino was always cold and sharp tongued. He wasn't easy to like, unlike Feliciano, even if it was a stranger.

Lovino hissed as an old wound opened again (wait, why would it hurt anyway? Wasn't he just mutilating himself even more?). A bit of his blood dripped onto the carpet. The carpet was a dark red anyway, so it didn't matter. Even if it wasn't, no one would notice or care anyway. Somebody knocked on the door and Lovino scrambled to the connecting bathroom.

"Fratello? Can I come in?" It was Feli.

"Uh, yeah. I'm in the bathroom though."

"Oh that's okay. I just wanted to ask you if you could drive me to the store. I need to get school supplies but Grandpa is too busy."

Lovino wouldn't do this for anyone but his little brother, even if he hated him sometimes. He wouldn't let Feli drive himself either. He was a horrible driver and Lovi didn't want to risk his beautiful Ferrari. Even if his entire family hated him, at least they were rich enough for Lovi to buy whatever he wanted.

"Yeah, sure. Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Veh~! Thanks fratello!"

Lovino heard him walk down the hall, then went back out into his bedroom, keeping his mangled arm out of the way. He rummaged in his side drawer for the bandages he kept there. The roll was almost completely gone. He wold have to get some more. He ripped a strip off with his teeth and skillfully wrapped his arm up. Then he changed into a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Even if it was only for school supplies, he should look good when going out.

Lovino grabbed his wallet and car keys from off of his desk. He also took his aviator shades, partly to cover his dark circles and partly just to look cool.

"Veh~ Fratello, you ready?" Feliciano called from the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lovino walked quickly down the stairs, wincing as his arm accidentally brushed against the wall.

"Veh~, you okay?" Feli asked when he noticed Lovino flinch.

"Uh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mind your own business, dammit," Lovino said coldly.

Feli looked at him with his wide eyes filled with hurt. "O-Oh. Sorry fratello."

"It's okay... sorry..." Lovi muttered.

Feli and Lovi walked silently to the garage where they met their grandfather.

"Grandpa Romulus!" Feli yelled excitedly and jumped into his arms.

"Feli! My favorite grandson!" Romulus cried and embraced Feli happily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get school supplies with Lovi."

"With Lovi?" Romulus said in a cold voice. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure you're busy."

"Okay then." Romulus let go of Feli. When he walked past Lovi, he said quietly, "You better take care of him. Just because he may like you doesn't mean anyone else does."

Lovino walked past his grandfather with no expression on his face, but inside, he was crying.

* * *

**PruHun (Elizaveta/Gilbert): The Way I Love You**

**Nordics (DenNor, SuFin) (Anders/Lukas, Berwald/Tino): The Things I'd Do for You)**

**HK/Taiwan (Leon/Mei): This Torn Heart I Have**

**USUK (Alfred/Arthur): The Hero I Need**

**World W High AU website (no spaces): world- w- high. weebly. com**


	2. Wanted: School Supplies and Love

**Well, because I am soo smart (sarcasm), I have realized that not every single story is set at the same time as The Way I Loved You lol. Now that I completely planned out this story I had to change their ages, which is the only thing changed in this chapter.**

* * *

The two brothers rode in silence with the top down. Feli seemed to want to say something a few times, but never did. Eventually, he took out his phone and headphones and started listening to music. Lovino stared straight ahead, avoiding looking at Feli. He really wanted to apologize, but just couldn't bring himself to.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the nearest supply store. Feli got out and went inside while Lovi closed the top of his car and locked it. Then, he followed his little brother inside.

Feli was leaning against the counter and chatting with a cute cashier girl about something. They giggled and the girl jotted down something on a scrap of paper and gave it to Feli. Feli blew her a kiss and walked away to his brother.

"Veh~. I just got that pretty girl's number!"

"... good for you."

"I'll call her later. Do you need to get anything here?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's split up. I'll find you later."

"Veh~ Okay!"

Feli ran off to the art supply aisle and started examining all the products. Lovino went to the shelf at the side of the store where the miscellaneous items were. He picked up two rolls of bandages and a tube of Neosporin. Lovi took out his phone and checked the list of what he had to buy for school. He picked up everything he needed including a new bag, although he didn't need a new one. With his arms loaded with his school stuff, he went off to find Feli. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally walked into somebody, spilling the merchandise out of his arms.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lovi yelled at the person, though it was completely his own fault.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick these up," the stranger said in a warm, friendly voice with a slight Spanish accent.

"...Thanks," Lovi said grudgingly. He looked up the person and Lovino's jaw literally dropped.

The stranger was extremely handsome. He had dark brown, wavy hair that was tousled just perfectly. He was rather tall and his skin was a summer-y, golden tan. His eyes were startlingly green, like a grassy field in springtime. He looked only a bit older than Lovi. He wore a name-tag that said, "Hello! My name is Antonio."

"You alright there?" Those concern filled green eyes looked at Lovino.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Lovino felt his cheeks grow warm. Was he blushing? ! Blushing like some silly little girl?

"Are you sure? Your face is all red."

Lovino gaped at him. Was he really that clueless, or was he just stupid? Probably just stupid. He kind of had a blank, bubbly look on his face.

"I'm fine, dammit," Lovi repeated.

Antonio seemed a bit startled by Lovi's random cursing, but he smiled. He pointed at Lovi's phone, which was on the floor. "Are you going to World War High?"

"Yeah."

Antonio smiled a brilliant smile. "Really? That's awesome! I'm going there too. What grade are you in?"

"I'm gonna be a sophmore."

He grinned again. "I'm a junior."

Somebody yelled for Antonio from the other side of the store and Antonio looked up.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around. What's your name?"

"Lovino."

"Lovino," Antonio said. "That's a nice name. Hope to see you around!"

Lovino looked at the young man. No one had ever hoped to see him. Even though Antonio was a stranger, Lovino felt a connection to him, and for the first time, Lovino felt wanted.

* * *

**PruHun (Elizaveta/Gilbert): The Way I Love You**

**Nordics (DenNor, SuFin) (Anders/Lukas, Berwald/Tino): The Things I'd Do for You)**

**HK/Taiwan (Leon/Mei): This Torn Heart I Have**

**USUK (Alfred/Arthur): The Hero I Need**

**World W High AU website (no spaces): world- w- high. weebly. com**


	3. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

Order of Priority:

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the** WWH AU website** and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


	4. Given: School Supplies and Love?

**Still just changed ages.**

* * *

Antonio sighed as he leaned against one of the store shelves. It had been a long and boring day. He really hated this job and would much rather be spending his summer eating fresh tomatoes and laying outside in the warm sunshine, but he really should help his family especially since they were slipping deeper and deeper into debt.

Centuries ago, the Fernandez family was extremely wealthy and powerful, controlling much of Spain and the surrounding waters. But later, the Kirkland family defeated them and seized all their riches and land, leaving them with nothing and in debt. They then moved to America and have been here ever since, although their money issues hadn't improved much.

Antonio shuffled around the store straightening up shelves and picking up fallen items. The bell over the front door rang and a bouncy, brown haired teenager pranced in and stopped to chat with the cashier girl. Antonio looked back down at the shelves and continued doing his job. As he walked towards the miscellaneous items section, someone walked right into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the stranger yelled, although it was obviously his own fault.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick these up," Antonio said quickly. It wasn't in his nature to contradict someone, even if they were wrong.

"...Thanks," he said, looking up at Antonio and the stranger took his breath away.

He had brown hair that was not-really-chocolate-brown-but-kinda-red-ish-but-not-really-auburn- either that framed his delicate face. His eyes were a deep forest green with gold and brown flecks mixed in, like the sunlight through the trees on a sunny day. He had a all around light tan. The stranger looked slightly younger than himself.

"You alright there?" Antonio asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he replied. His face was turning red. Was he hot or sick or something? Antonio had noticed bandages on his wrists when his sleeves slid down. Were his injuries hurting? Why were his wrists hurt anyway? You don't really hurt your wrists a lot.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red."

The stranger gaped at him. What? Did he say something weird?

"I'm fine, dammit." Antonio was slightly startled by his sudden swearing. Did a lot of people cuss all the time like this? Maybe he himself was too mellow. Antonio glanced at the boy's fallen phone which displayed a school's supply list and pointed at it.

"Are you going to World War High?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Antonio smiled. "Really? That's awesome! I'm going there too. What grade are you in?"

"I'm gonna be a sophmore," he replied curtly.

Antonio grinned happily. "I'm a junior."

Somebody yelled for him from the other side of the store and Antonio looked up.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around. What's your name?"

"Lovino," he said.

"Lovino," Antonio repeated. "That's a nice name. Hope to see you around!" Antonio walked off to wherever he was needed, and he was smiling the entire way. He was feeling extremely happy for some reason.

* * *

**PruHun (Elizaveta/Gilbert): The Way I Love You**

**Nordics (DenNor, SuFin) (Anders/Lukas, Berwald/Tino): The Things I'd Do for You)**

**HK/Taiwan (Leon/Mei): This Torn Heart I Have**

**USUK (Alfred/Arthur): The Hero I Need**

**World W High AU website (no spaces): world- w- high. weebly. com**


	5. The Blessed Child

**OMG BACK FROM ARTHUR'S VITAL REGIONS**

**It was so amazing and fun and I made two new, really AWESOME friends! Singing in Europe and at the Olympics was so amazing! I've never been on a choir tour before and it was a totally new experience. Some parts of it was totally shitty (looks like Shinatty haha) but I guess thats what happens on tour... I think... Amazing trip though and so much fun! Will post pictures and a detailed journal type thingy-ding on the Girl's Page on the WWH website.**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

* * *

_ "Mio Dios Antonio! You truly are a blessed child. God must always be watching over you!"_

Antonio shuffled along the streets, dragging his mangled bicycle behind him. He had swerved around a small turtle (why was there a turtle in the street? !) and promptly crashed into a tree. At least no one saw. So now, he was bruised, bloody and completely exhausted from nine hours of work at three different jobs. He was trying to earn more money for his family and also for himself to go to World War High. Now, he even more of an incentive to go there because of Lovino. Although he already told Lovino he was attending, Antonio wouldn't be able to unless he made more money, which meant he needed to get maybe one more job. Sigh, less time to eat tomatoes and take _siestas._

As he neared his house, Antonio noticed that the car was gone. They used to have two nice cars, but now there was only one and it was almost always gone. His mother, Carla, was never home. She was always away on business. Even though she was always away, she didn't make much monney either. Antonio wished she was home more often. His mother was always friendly and accepting of everyone, opposite of his father, Pablo. Antonio's father was extremely homophobic and prejudiced against everyone who thought differently than him. After the family luck and wealth went downhill, his father slowly started drinking more and more. Antonio knew some dads were alcoholics and violent and abusive, but his just became stupid, sleepy and unresponsive. Of course, when this started, Antonio's dad lost his job, therefore Antonio was one of two people supporting his entire family. Antonio's younger brother, Diego, ran away a couple of years ago and was now living on his own. He hadn't contacted the family in a year.

Antonio unlocked his front door and immediately heard his father stumbling around, muttering and breaking glasses. He sighed and set down his stuff. "Dad! I'm home!" he yelled.

Pablo stumbled into the hallway and lurched toward Antonio. "Uh... Toni gooocheckthemail..." he slurred.

There was really no reason for this command, since Carla already checked the mail yesterday and they never received anything, but Antonio went anyway.

Antonio went out to the mailbox and ran his hand down the chipped paint on the metal. The box was painted white and when Antonio was little, he painted four tomatoes, one for his brother, one for his mother, one for his father and one for himself. Maybe it was right for the paint to be chipped, since his family _was _so chipped apart. Antonio turned away and pulled open the mailbox. He took out the mail and flipped through the letters. Most of them were ads and a letter for his mom from her sister who lived in the country with no internet. One of the last two was fat and the other thin. Antonio glanced at the thinner one and saw that it looked very official and it was from the bank. Antonio tore it open.

It was a letter. From the bank. Saying that Antonio's father had a debt of $5,000.

Antonio's hands started shaking. They barely had enough money to keep their house and buy essentials. How would they ever get an extra $5,000? He suddenly had another thought. If they needed to pay $5,000, then they would have no way of ever paying for Antonio's education, especially not at an expensive school like World W High.

Antonio walked back to the house, still staring at the debt letter. He got back inside and threw the mail onto a small, side table and finally turned his attention to the fat envelope. He turned it around and his heart leaped and fell at the same time (if that feeling is possible). What if he got good news? Or... Oh god, what if he got kicked out before the year even started?

Once again, Antonio ripped open the envelope and yanked out the letter. Of course, it was one of those times when no matter what you do, the letter just doesn't come out. Antonio was ready to scream!

Finally, Antonio got it out and scanned it faster than what was probably humanly possible. A huge grin grew on his face. It was good news after all. Great news in fact. Wonderful news.

Antonio got a full scholarship to World War High.

Maybe he really was blessed after all.

* * *

_On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place)._  
**  
world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)**

WWH AU:  
The Way I Love You: PruHun; side AusHun  
The Hero I Need: USUK; Anti-FrUK  
The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; side SuFin  
This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan  
The Lives I Ruin: Spamano; side SpaBel and GerIta

Other Stories:  
Between Us: Mafia AU (Swiss/Liech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)


	6. The Cursed Child

**Yay me! I actually have inspiration to write! For some reason this chapter was hard to write. Therefore, it's a bit shorter.**

* * *

"_Mio Dio Lovino! You are a cursed child! What did you do to make God so angry?"_

Lovino sprawled out on his queen size bed, playing games on his iPhone 4S and munching on tomatoes. Now that he thought about it, he should probably clean out his bedside table's drawer. All of his old phones were shoved in there, including the iPhone 4 and iPhone 3 that he grew tired of a while ago. His wallet was in there too, along with his cash and credit cards. He always had at least $100 in there and about five credit cards. He didn't have to worry about the bills. His grandfather would pay them anyway.

Lovino looked up at his large window. The light was causing there to be a glare on his phone. How annoying. He peered out and saw a few middle aged men bustling along and carrying heavy looking suitcases. Ah, those poor people who actually had to work. This must have been what kings felt like in the old days, looking down upon the poor commoners who had to live day to day. Lovino took another bite of the tomato and closed the curtains.

Some of the juices dripped onto the floor and blended in with the red carpet and blood stains. Oh well, it wasn't like anyone noticed or cared. What Lovi was really worried about was his Armani shirt that got tomato juices on it.

"Dammit, I'll have to take it to get cleaned," he muttered to himself. Lovino took off the expensive shirt and draped on the back of his chair. He'd drop it off at the cleaners next time he went out.

Lovino walked pass his mirror and paused. Without a long sleeved shirt on, all of his scars were visible. Most of them were up and down his arms from cutting himself. A few were across his torso from childhood accidents that he was _always_ blamed for, even if it completely wasn't his fault.

He ignored his reflection and flopped back onto his bed. The silk sheets felt nice against his bare skin. It was _so_ nice being rich. So many people would kill to have his life.

"Veh! _Fratello_~!" Feliciano called. Lovi could hear him running up the stairs.

"E-Eh? ! Feli?" Lovino jumped up to grab his shirt.

"_Fratello!" _Feliciano yelled and threw open the door. "_Fratello! _I-" he stopped. "_F-Fratello_, w-why do you have so many scars and bandages?"

"N-None of your business, dammit!" Lovino yelled and slammed the door, accidentally crushing his younger twin's fingers. Feli screamed.

"Shit!" Lovi yelled. "Shit! Fuck! Shit!" He quickly opened the door again. "Oh shit, Feli. Sorry, sorry!"

Feli fell into Lovino's outstretched arms, sobbing and with his mangled hand held behind him.

"Shit Feli, I'm sorry, 'kay? Stop crying, c'mon." Lovino awkwardly patted Feli's back.

"Feli? What's going on up there?" Roma called from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Lovi yelled back.

"'Nothing' never means nothing Lovino! Stop lying!" Roma's heavy footsteps padded up the stairs. He came up and saw Feli sobbing in Lovi's arms.

"What did you do to him? !" Roma roared and snatched Feli away.

"N-Nothing I-"

Roma slapped him. Lovi fell and clutched the side of his face. Even if his grandfather was old, he could still hit hard.

"Don't you ever hurt my grandson ever again," Roma said menacingly.

"I-I would never hurt Feli on purpose... H-He's my little brother..."

Roma wasn't listening. "It's okay little Feli. Shush, it's okay." Roma gently rocked him. "It's okay... Just stay away from Lovino okay?"

Feli murmured something and shook his head but Roma paid no attention. "Lovino is not a good person," Roma said and carried Feli away.

Lovino lay on the ground, silently crying.

His grandfather really hated him and now Feli probably did too.

Maybe he really was cursed after all.

* * *

_On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place)._  
**  
world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)**

**WWH AU:  
The Way I Love You: PruHun; side AusHun  
The Hero I Need: USUK; Anti-FrUK  
The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; side SuFin  
This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan  
The Lives I Ruin: Spamano; side SpaBel and GerIta**

**Other Stories:  
Between Us: Mafia AU (Swiss/Liech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun; Spamano)**


	7. Friends?: A Strange Idea

It was the back to school barbeque party, where friends got back together after a long summer without each other to socialize and get class schedules. It was a time of fun and cheer and free food.

How Lovino hated it.

Every year he slouched along behind Feli who loved the event. He always skipped happily out of the car, babbling about how he could see his friends again (after two days without seeing them). Of course, Lovino never had any friends that he particularly wanted to see. Hell, he never had any friends. Sure, he was always a hit with the ladies, but he obviously didn't care about any of them.

Usually after the back to school barbeque, someone always held a giant party and everyone (who was cool) went. Lovi was always invited but he rarely went, preferring to stay home eating tomatoes and watching old Italian movies. Feli would go every year and come home late with about twenty new phone numbers from random girls. This year was no different.

As soon as they got out of the car and Grandpa Roma went off to flirt with some moms, a very attractive girl, whose name Lovi forgot, with a low cut shirt (which was definitely not dress code appropriate) came over and batted her mascara coated eyelashes.

"Hey Feli, Lovi. Wanna come to my party after this?"

Feliciano said yes immediately, chatting up a storm. Lovino replied with a maybe. He would go depending on what he felt like. It wasn't like anyone cared.

Feli spotted some of his friends and ran off, telling Lovi when he would meet up with him.

Lovi wandered on his own, avoiding the class schedule table, where so many people were gathered. Finally he couldn't ignore it any longer. The table was getting ready to close.

Lovi shuffled over with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. He hated crowds and when people randomly called him over. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Lovino?"

No one called him "Lovino" at school unless it was...

"Lovino! It's me, Antonio!" The cheery Spaniard waved enthusiastically and walked over.

"Uh, hi Antonio," Lovi mumbled.

"You can call me Toni, you know," Antonio said happily. He cocked his head slightly and looked at Lovi intently. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just hate crowds... This whole fucking event sucks."

Antonio laughed. "I know what you mean. I don't like crowds either, just a few people is better. Anyway, I take you're not going to the party later?"

"I don't know. I might. You?"

"I'm not sure either. Well, if you aren't going, do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

Lovino blushed, then mentally slapped himself. It was just a movie! It was like Antonio was asking him on a date! Or was he? No, no, no don't think that!

"Lovino?"

"S-Sure," Lovi stammered. (Stammered? ! What was wrong with him?) "That'd be cool."

Antonio smiled. "Great! So do you want to meet at-"

Antonio was cut off by a female voice screaming, "TONI!"

A pretty blond girl with a red ribbon headband pounced onto Antonio.

"Laura! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Ohmigosh I know right?" Laura turned to look at Lovi. "And who's this sexy guy here?"

"I'm Lovino Vargas and you're pretty good-looking yourself [1]."

She giggled. "Oooh, a natural flirt! I like it! I'm Laura de Vries, nice to meet ya!" She waved at a tall teenager with spiked up, sandy hair wearing a blue and white striped scarf. "Brother, come meet Lovino!"

He shook his head and called back, "Not if Antonio's there."

"Oh Brother!" Laura turned back to Lovi. "Sorry 'bout Tim, he's my big bro. He doesn't like Toni, can't imagine why though."

"Hey Laura, me and Lovino [2] are going to a movie instead of the party. Wanna come?"

"Ooh yes! Those parties are never any good. Let me ask Brother."

Laura once again yelled across the school quad. Was that how they communicated all the time?

Tim responded the same and went off with a group of his friends.

"Oh well, more fun for us!" Laura hooked her arms through Antonio's and Lovi's. "We're gonna have an awesome time!"

Lovi sighed and thought to himself: _How did I get these ANNOYING friends?_

But they were friends.

* * *

[1] Sorry for this hooooorrible writing! I can't flirt... OTL

[2] Yes, I know this is incorrect grammar, but that's how people talk so...

* * *

Vote in the poll on my profile please!

On the WWH AU website surveypage is a survey for the WWH city name!

When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and

have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow

relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).

**world- w- high. weebly. com (no spaces)**

**WWH AU:**

**The Way I Love You: PruHun; side AusHun**

**The Hero I Need: USUK; Anti-FrUK**

**The Things I Do for You: Nordics; DenNor; side SuFin**

**This Torn Heart I Have: HK/Taiwan**

**The Lives I Ruin: Spamano; side SpaBel and GerIta**

**Other Stories:**

**Between Us: Mafia AU (Swiss/Liech; USUK; DenNor; PruHun;**

**Spamano)**


End file.
